


Quiet in the Library

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Peraltiago smut-shots [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jake, Dom Jake Peralta, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Sex, Library Sex, Light-Hearted, More like an affinity for a specific word, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shout out to the Dewey Decimal system, Smut, Study Date, Studying, Teasing, That's what this has, Vaginal Fingering, and it's used more like a praise kink combined with a degradation kink, dom!Jake, fluff and smut and humor, is there such thing as a supportive degradation kink?, mild degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: Peraltiago smut. College AU. Library sex. Dom Jake. What more could one want?





	Quiet in the Library

You know, they weren’t here for her.

One of the isolated back tables in the library was supposed to be reduced distraction for _him._ Tucked in the back corner, almost a little nook insulated by all bookshelves in the reference section- it was supposed to be for him. Because Jake would definitely get off track if they studied back in his dorm room. Or hers. He got distracted very easily. Half of their study sessions were just Amy redirecting him back to the material at hand.

_(“What’s the use of having a straight A girlfriend if you don’t listen to her studying advice?” She keeps telling him._

“ _Literally every single thing else about you,” Jake keeps telling her.)_

Though he tried, she knew he did. While his ADHD brain was all over the place all the time, Jake was brilliant, and that actually usually ended up leveling itself out in his grades.

Chemistry though, Jake wasn’t doing so well with. He was vehemently against the idea of balancing equations and kept asking her where all these numbers came from.

_(You got elements here, and you got elements here. Where the hell did this 12 come from, Amy?!? I’ve got a 5 and a 2 on this side, and I’ve got an 11 and a 3 on this side. Where the hell did the 12 come from?!?)_

Luckily, balancing chemical equations wasn’t the only thing he was working in that class, so after lots of frustration they just skipped it for time being and moved onto something else, so they actually did get some of his homework done.

Amy was just doing the readings for her own classes in between helping him.

(She already finished any actual homework she had- one doesn’t keep a 4.0 GPA by waiting until the last minute to do it).

Jake, though, seemed to be all studied out at the moment. Brain dead, he liked to call it.

She didn’t think anything of it when he started rubbing her leg.

One thing to understand about her boyfriend was that Jake was normally a very physically affectionate person. Holding her hand, tucking the hair behind her ear, wrapping his arm around her, kissing her on the cheek, kissing her on the forehead, rubbing her back, giving her knee a light, reassuring squeeze under the table, maybe playing an innocuous game of footsie- all of that was normal.

Honestly, she loved how physically affectionate he was. Her favorite was the forehead kisses. She liked getting all PDA-y over him too.

So, when he laid his hand on her leg, it wasn’t a big deal. Jake was actually slumped over with his head on the table, and he finally stopped complaining about being bored when she wouldn’t indulge him wanting to show her YouTube videos about screaming goats.

_(“Jake! Shut that off! It’s so loud! You can’t watch goat screaming videos in here!” She whisper shouted, snatching his phone away from him to silent it as quick as possible._

“ _You said so yourself no one comes back here anyway, right? That’s why it’s your favorite study spot? No one’s gonna hear goat’s screaming to Taylor Swift but us, Ames.”_

“ _ **I**_ _don’t want to hear goats screaming to Taylor Swift,” she informed him.)_

She had to roll her eyes after his third over dramatic sigh.

Jake started rubbing small circles on her leg with his thumb, and despite his intermittent sighing, Amy couldn’t help the smile that spread over her face. She reached over to him, softly stroking his hair for a couple of seconds, just as a nice little sweet thing, before she pulled it back and turned the page.

She was two paragraphs in when he started rubbing her leg with his hand again, and she was halfway through that page when his hand started moving higher and higher, bit by bit.

Slowly encroaching, but so subtle she barely even noticed it. Until she realized that rubbing her upper leg had turned into rubbing her thigh.

It sent a spark of arousal when she _did_ realize exactly what was going on.

When his fingertips followed the inseam of her jeans to lightly trace along her sex with a teasing touch, Amy whipped her head down at him because at least one of them had to be the responsible one in this relationship, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be him.

She gave him a pointed look. “Jake, you’re supposed to be studying. _We’re_ supposed to be studying,” she reminded him in a reproachful tone. “You’re gonna fail this test.”

That didn’t seem to deter him. Only made him grin.

* * *

It wasn’t long before she gave up the pretense of trying to keep reading and just let herself feel his touch. Yup, she was sufficiently distracted. Of course he knew her too well by now not to know exactly what it took to get her mind off things… or onto things.

They were in a library. A public library. They were tucked in a little corner in the back, and it was late, and everyone stayed up near the entrance or the computers at night, but this was still a public place with at least one worker in it and a few random people milling about at bare minimum. There could be another curious student looking for a quiet place to do homework that could stumble upon Amy’s secret study spot much like she had the first time. It was the perfect nook, like a space carved out in the exact corner just for her. A square, really. The corner where the walls met made for half the border, and then the bookshelves perpendicular to the walls made the rest of the lines of the square.

There were four tables back here, but only one was ever in use (the one she was using).

But it was possible another avid reader could stumble back here late at night, walk through the area where the bookshelves didn’t quite meet each other at the last corner of the square, and actually walk in on them.

Doing this.

And the thought turned her on so much.

And by the look on his face, Jake knew _exactly_ how much. But Amy wasn’t concentrated on the stupid smug smirk on his face. She was concentrated on breathing evenly and not moaning as she rocked her hips into his hand, still rubbing her over her jeans.

It felt so good. God, this was a much better distraction than screaming goats. Why didn’t he start with this? They could’ve stopped studying half an hour ago if he only used his head and tried to distract her by being unbearably sexy instead of showing her dumb animal videos.

Amy had semi-consciously started squeezing her thighs together, around his hand, as she rocked back and forth, cause she wanted, no, _needed_ more than this. More than what he was giving her.

She was so wet, there was probably already a soaked spot on her jeans, and she’d just about die if this ever stopped.

That’s when Jake leaned in and whispered, rough and low in her ear. “Now are you going to be a good girl and let me finger you in this library or not?”

And _fuck._ He knew what that voice did to her. He pressed against her even more, pushing into her harder as he rubbed her with his knuckles. His words actually made her breath hitch, though when paired with that voice and that touch she was already a goner.

Without a word, Amy spread her legs open and slipped down further in her seat.

Jake smirked and popped the button on her jeans and pulled down her zipper before he shoved his hand down her pants.

She was so wet. Amy’s eyelashes fluttered when he finally made direct contact with her slick heat, thoroughly enjoying how sopping her underwear was, how he could feel how much her arousal had spread from her slick curls, and he knew if he pulled his fingers out right now and stuck them in his mouth they would taste so good.

But he wasn’t gonna do that to her. He wasn’t _that_ much of a tease. At least, not yet he wasn’t.

“You know, your phone has auto fill on searches, right?” Jake asked conversationally, like he didn’t have his hand down her pants right now, like his fingers weren’t teasing her labia, stroking her sex without delving further yet. He kept his touch light and playful, when come on, he pressed into her much harder when he was rubbing her with his knuckles over her jeans. She wanted _that_ pressure back. But now that she had direct contact with his fingers he seemed intent on just- holding back or something. If she just had a little longer and he gave it to her a little bit harder and faster, she could’ve climaxed just by Jake rubbing her over her clothes. After already getting her this worked up- going back to this light teasing touch when he actually slipped his hands under her clothes was so mean.

“Jake-” she started, looking over at him with pleading eyes and her best don’t-leave-me-hanging puppy dog face, but she didn’t even make it to her request before Jake slipped a finger inside her, almost like he was just waiting for her to make eye contact before doing so. Amy bit her lip, her hand flying out to grasp his arm at the sudden sensation inside her. It wasn’t an unfamiliar one though. No, she was well acquainted to just how talented Jake Peralta was with his fingers. She just wasn’t expecting it. Hoping for it, but not expecting it. She thought she’d have to beg some more.

“W-what?” Amy finally managed when she realized he was waiting for a response. She trembled around his hand, wanting to impale herself on his fingers, but he was a stupid hot jerk and would just drag this out longer if she did that. Though, she loved it when he teased her like this too. And Jake knew that. That’s why he teased her as often as he did. Because Amy loved it.

She sighed with something like relief when he slipped another finger inside her and finally started moving them. Painfully slow at first, but when he started picking up a bit of speed, she felt like she could finally think again. (She barely even registered him saying anything when she was just screaming in her head for him to move, dammit!)

His out of nowhere statement pulled her out of it a little bit though, cause what? Did he really just ask her that?

(And if anyone asked, her voice was so soft because they were in a library and supposed to be quiet, not because he already had her melting and her knees weak and wobbly.)

Her breasts were heaving, but at least she wasn’t making any loud noises.

“Mhmm,” he continued in the same light and teasing tone. “You know when I borrowed it the other day? To look up the times that the theater was doing Little Shop of Horrors so we could go support your best friend and see if Kylie makes half as good a monster as she claims? Well, I typed in the L and the I, and the little drop down of your past searches came up trying to be oh so helpful to guess what I was typing, and revealing some of your porn viewing habits. I can’t believe you watched Library Sluts 1 and 2, Amy. _Without me,_ ” Jake said, all mock scandalized.

Amy groaned (very, very quietly).

She licked her lips, still doing her best to move and work with his rhythm as his fingers pumped in and out of her. “Read,” she corrected him.

“Hmm?”

“I read it. Stories, you know? The, _oh,_ ” Amy sighed when he twisted his wrist so she was able to rub her clit on the heel of his palm as he fingered her, and she wasted no time taking full advantage of that. Sliding even further down in her seat (with horrible posture, really) and gripping the arms of her chair to give her the right amount of leverage to basically weakly hump his hand while his fingers worked inside of her. “E-erotica type stuff,” she elaborated, squeezing her legs around his hand as she rocked forward.

Jake’s face positively lit up at the new information. Or maybe it was just what was happening in front of his eyes right now. Either way, he looked very bright and eager. Dare she say invigorated. Though Jake was pretty much always invigorated when it came to sex stuff, creative too. And he loved finding out something new about her even after all this time.

“Okay, that’s fair,” he conceded in reference to her _reading_ Library Sluts 1 and 2 without him. “But don’t you dare tell me the book was better than the movie.”

Amy laughed. It was weak, and a little breathless, but he could always make her laugh. Even like this. Especially like this. With his hand down her pants. He had the most fond expression and a warmth in his eyes that always appeared every time he heard her laugh, and now was no different. He was practically glowing. How could he be so heartwarmingly cute and so fuck me sexy at the same time?

“I probably should’ve guessed that from the title Library Sluts 1 and 2,” Jake continued as a third finger entered her pussy, pumping her so full, crooked and curling into her just right. He was rubbing her clit himself with the heel of his palm, every pump in and out of his fingers had his callouses scraping her clit, really using his whole hand to stimulate as much of her as possible. And it felt so fucking good.

“Nobody ever names porn videos 1 and 2 anything,” he continued his tangent while finger fucking her. “Library Sluts 3, though, I think is actually the name of some threesome video on just about every porn site ever. And dare I say, that is just _too many_ library sluts.”

He was just trying to make her laugh, like he always did.

Just trying to make her smile, because there was nothing he loved more than teasing a girl and joking around at the same time. There was nothing he loved more than teasing _his_ girl and joking around at the same time.

But he noticed how he could literally feel Amy’s pussy clenching around him every time he said the title.

And it gave him a wicked little idea.

“You like hearing me say that, Ames?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Say what?”

“Library sluts,” Jake smirked, and yup, there it was, the tell tale clenching around his fingers.

It so wasn’t fair, because he even enunciated, and did that little lip lick that drove her crazy. He had an unfair advantage just being him.

Hearing Jake say it was so much better than reading it in her head.

It sounded so deliciously sinful coming off of his lips. Sounded so good.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Amy swore under her breath, cause it was. It was so hot. They were in the library- such a sacred place. It was like having sex in a church. Or, at least, to Amy Santiago it was. Libraries were her holy institution, and she very much wanted to defile it up right now. God, that turned her on so much. As if she wasn’t already as aroused as fuck. She’d passed that point before he even had her pants undone.

“Do you want me to keep saying it?” Jake asked, smiling, doing that little tongue touch to the inside of his cheek that he always did. “Does good girl Amy Santiago want to be a good little slut and get finger fucked in the library?”

Amy actually gasped, her head turning into his chest as she clutched at his shirt, nodding her head and whimpering.

Needless to say, she also slid down further in her seat to better facilitate Jake finger fucking her under the table.

He just said too many kinky buzzwords in the same sentence. God, she loved it when he used dirty talk like that.

And she loved how seamlessly he could slip from jokey Jake making jokes about the title of Library Sluts to dominant Jake asking if she wanted to be a slut getting fucked in a library.

Something about those hard consonants really did something to her.

Though there was only one thing she didn’t like about what he said, so she told him.

“Not a good library slut,” she shook her head. “A dirty one.” Amy corrected him, her lips pressed into a smirk against his neck.

Jake chuckled, a low rumble emanating from his chest that sounded so inviting.

“How bout filthy?” He asked, teasing her, drawing his fingers out of her so slowly and leaving her clit woefully unattended.

“Mhmm,” Amy hummed her assent as she rocked back onto his fingers.

“You really wanna hear it that bad, huh? That desperate for it? You know, all you had to do was ask.”

“Please,” she begged with a weak little moan. She had turned further into him, essentially resting her head on his shoulder, a barely there flush on her cheeks under beautiful, fluttering eyes. Shimmering in the darkness. Her hair was all glossy and beautiful, spilling over her shoulders and his. Jake knew it was cheesy, but he couldn’t resist placing a kiss on the top of her head. Amy didn’t open her eyes, but she did smile. She had such a lovely smile.

And as much as he’d like to spend all day thinking about all the things he loved about her, she did ask him for something, and she did ask very nicely.

“You’re so wet, Amy. Really loving this, aren’t you?” His voice had dipped an octave lower, and while he was pleasuring her before with his fingers- with the speed and force it was at now, finger fucking was the only way to describe it. How fast he was driving those three fingers into her, rough and ragged like her breathing. He was fucking her with his fingers so _good._ Thoroughly fucking. “I think I can get this slutty girl off under the table, but you have no idea how much I wanna fuck you up against the bookshelves. Bet you’d love it too, wouldn’t you. Being a dirty little library fuck slut,” by this point Amy was moving her hips so forcefully onto his thrusting fingers that her chair was starting to squeak. They didn’t really care though. “Put you on the checkout counter, eat you out until the people next door can hear you moaning and screaming for release. I’d fuck you all over this library. Over every inch of it. Til we’d covered every section of the Dewey decimal system, from A to Z.”

“Nice try,” Amy smiled, “But that’s not how the Dewey decimal system works.”

“Guess you’ll just have to teach me,” Jake replied, wagging his eyebrows with the most suggestive tone. By now his finger fucking was so fast and forceful that it was actually making noises. Not Amy making noises, though she couldn’t help the whining breaths and panting.

No, it was noisy cause Jake was sloshing around in her wet underwear, and she was so slick down there that Jake fingering her almost violently (just like she liked it) made a lot of noise as his fingers fucked her sopping wet pussy.

“I could be your slutty student then,” Jake grinned, somehow able to keep an even voice while all this was going on. While Amy was making these light little panting whines, shifting her hips and squirming to try and get his touch where she needed him.

“Oo, maybe offer up my body in exchange for not having to pay library fines,” he said with an exaggerated shudder, and there was that small laugh from Amy again, trying to keep it down.

“For now though,” Jake looked down at her, Amy slumped in her seat, and his eyes grew a whole shade darker at the helplessly pleasured look on her face when he finally gave her clit the attention it deserved, rubbing her in quick little circles. “For now, you’re _mine,_ ” he damn near growled, and Amy’s fist flew up to her mouth so she could bite her knuckles instead of crying out at Jake saying _that_ and pressing down on her clit so hard. She clamped her thighs around his hand as tight as she could and started rubbing her legs together, desperate for that friction.

“You’re such a good library slut, babe,” he continued, smiling. “Absolutely perfect. And fucking filthy. I love it. How wet you are,” he drove his fingers into her extra hard at that, as if to emphasize his statement. Amy’s moan was barely muffled by her hand.

“It’s not just cause it’s public, is it?” Jake asked, even though he was pretty sure she was too far gone to answer. That wasn’t really the point of his question though. It wasn’t so he could get an answer. It was so Amy could hear it. And by her eyes fluttering at every very dirty word, she definitely heard it. “Doing it in this library is what’s really doing it for you, huh? Well, I guess that’s why you like reading about it, isn’t it,” Jake mused, stroking her pussy. “The idea of getting fucked in a library and absolutely loving it. The idea of a slut being finger fucked in a library turns you on this much, huh? Good to know. Straight A, good girl Amy Santiago likes being finger fucked in a library like a dirty little slut. That’s the way to make your legs shake. And your pussy quiver. Being a library slut getting fucked. You love it.”

“Jake, please,” she whined, turning into him even further, hoping the new angle could help her get a hold on humping his hand better. She needed his _cooperation_ if she was going to come in this situation and she wanted to come so bad. She couldn’t bring herself to orgasm by his hand when he was still holding back. She needed him.

Jake brushed the sweaty hair back that had fallen in her temple, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders to get a stable grip on her before increasing the force of his finger fucking tenfold and rubbing her clit hard enough that it wasn’t even 30 seconds before she came.

Jake guided her pulsing cunt through orgasm, drawing out her pleasure with the slow, languid movements of his fingers until her body was fully relaxed again, and Amy leaned her head against his shoulder, panting while she tried to catch her breath.

“You should use fuck slut more often,” Amy advised him, closing her eyes and nuzzling closer.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, something about those consonants really gets me going. But you make everything sound hot anyway. Harsh consonants or not. You make everything sound hot.”

“You _make_ everything hot,” Jake told her, and Amy rolled her eyes with a soft little chuckle.

“Hey, you need some help with that?” Amy nodded down to the very prominent bulge in his jeans (it was pretty noticeable, she was just a bit too busy being pleasured to be focusing anywhere for too long). Now that she was more or less sated, and not busy being _distracted_ by his lovely fingers, she could take the time to appreciate how much Jake had enjoyed fingering her and saying those deliciously dirty things. All the evidence right there in his lap of how much fun he had.

Jake looked momentarily surprised as if he had no clue what she was talking about until he followed her gaze down to his crotch and got what she meant by ‘helping’ him with ‘that’.

“What? Oh, no,” he brushed her off quickly, “You don’t- I can wait till-” his protest was cut off by Amy palming him through his jeans, rubbing the sizable erection he’d developed while she was being a little fuck slut for him. A dirty library fuck slut, to be exact. And Amy loved being exact.

Any sounds of protest he would have made died at the back of his throat with the little whine he made, trying to keep his voice down, but unable to remain silent with how good it felt.

Quiet, he was going for quiet. That’s what those little whines were when he tilted his head back, sucking in a sharp breath at Amy’s hand on him.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have asked. Just told you,” she joked with a soft chuckle and a teasy little smile as she stroked him, applying enough pressure to make him squirm in his seat. “If we’re being faithful to the source material,” she smirked.

Jake turned his head to her, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

“Library Sluts 2,” Amy elaborated. “The sequel was actually gay. And hot as fuck. With one guy on his knees and sucking cock while the other one called him a submissive slut. I’m pretty sure cock slut was the go to one in that story. Now me, I like fuck slut much better. It sounds so much better. But if we want to at least pretend we’re trying to be faithful to the source material, this has gotta end with a blow job,” she informed him, grinning as she slid under the table. In a matter of seconds she was comfortably positioned between his knees and unzipping his pants.

“God, I wanna read this as soon as we get back,” Jake said, letting out a small groan when she pulled him from his pants. Leave it to Amy Santiago to find something that would actually make him excited about reading for once. Oh yeah, he definitely wanted to read library sluts 1 and 2 ASAP. After they were finished here.

“Yes sir,” Amy said cheekily, but before he could come up with something clever to say, Amy had him in her mouth, and was taking him to such great heights that nothing else mattered.  Just her. Only her. Amy Santiago was the only thing in existence.

He was pretty okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic really only exists because I saw an ask on tumblr of someone requesting Dom!Jake fics, and I went and wrote this.
> 
> Library sluts 1 and 2 don't actually exist, but if they did, they would be two stories written by Amy's favorite author on literotica.com that she goes back to and rereads all the time.


End file.
